Awaken Soon
by Mystique Monique aka Mina
Summary: SPOILER The Yukito and Touya energy transfer thing, my take oon it. This place needs more shounen ai so here is a bit. Cute story with cute guys


I have noticed a frightening lack of Touya/Yukito fics here, so I have decided to add my two cents to the pot. This fic contains SPOILERS for both first and second season. If you do not know about Yukito's long haired 'friend' or what Touya does for him then go away if you don't want to know. That said don't blame me if you read and it spoils the suspense for ya. Also mild shounen ai so please do not flame, or Cerberus will suck it in and throw it right back at ya.   
  
Disclaimer : The ladies of CLAMP own all characters within.   
  
This is just my take on the 'energy transferance' ( last chance if you can't guess what that is then leave) If any details are off, well...it's a fanfic so why would i write it back exactly the same?! Now all who I have not offended or ran away, read and enjoy!  
  
Awaken Soon  
  
Nakuru(A/N: I hope that's her name, if not gomen but you should be able to tell who i'm talking about) sat on the bleacher eagerly telling Touya about her weekend. She was really happy to finally have his attention away from Yukito. It was rare to find the two apart, especially now that Yue was rapidly losing power causing Yukito to undergo frequent fainting spells. Nakuru knew that she could not allow Touya's attention to stray to his friend's well being for then he would be lost to her forever.  
  
Contrary to Nakuru's belief, however, Touya only half listened to what she was saying. He was far too concered about his friend to bother with her. His eyes almost ever left Yukito and when they did his mind was focused solely on his ailing friend. Yukito had just finished his baseball test and though al the players looked exhausted, Yukito seemed to be tetering on the verge of unconsciousness. Suddenly Touya jumped up knocking his babbling companion over. Unfortunately he was too late. Yukito collapsed at the edge of the court. Touya was at his side in a second. He gathered the crumpled heap into his arms as the gym teacher instructed him to take Yukito to the Health Room to rest.  
  
Touya lay the frail body down. He gazed at the pale face that used to be so full of life and light. He knew what Yukito needed from him. He softly stoked the sallow face. Touya knew what he would lose if he were to give up his power. He would never see his mother's smiling face again nor would he be able to protect Sakura. His thoughts were then interrupted as Nakuru burst through the doors.  
  
Through her heaving breaths Nakuru managed to tell Touya that their baseball test was about to start so they needed to go. She saw Touya begin to rise then hesitate. He couldn't be lost so she quickly added that if he didn't go he would get a zero. Touya looked at her and she almost thought she saw a hint of malice in his eyes, but it vanished as his eyes returned to Yukito.   
"I'll be back soon." she heard him say. But as soon as he began to leave the boy's side he stopped and slowly turned to once again face his frail companion.   
"Touya..." , she ventured.   
"Tell Sir I'm not coming." was his response.   
"But!..."  
The way he repeated his previous statement made her stop short.   
" Please leave, you're only getting in the way."   
Nakuru couldn't believe what she had heard. Touya was choosing Yukito over her? She could almost hear Spinel's mocking words saying that he had told her so. Almost immediately she regained her composure and flounced out of the romm chirping that it was his loss.  
  
Touya sighed in exasperation at the intrusion. She always managed to butt in at an important point. However she did bear an important message so he began to rise, but his eyes fell once again on those sparkling silver locks and he hesitated. Could he really leave Yuki like this? Then he heard the word that he knew would answer his question 'zero'. He couldn't fail, he knew he couldn't allow himself to do it and he hated Nakuru for pointing it out to him. So Touya told Yukito that he would soon return. However as he moved to leave he thought he heard Yukito's voice calling to him. Touya could feel Yukito's presence pulling him back so he turned to once again face the slumbering form before him. He now knew that he could no longer leave his friend in need.   
"You're only getting in the way."  
He heard himself say it, but the words were only automatic. He had to get rid of Nakuru so that he could give himself to Yukito. That was what his friend needed.  
  
As the door shut he knelt once again by his side. He would hate not being able to see his mother again, but he knew would not be able to withstand the pain of living without Yukito. Yuki. Snow Bunny. His Snow Bunny.  
"I'll never let you disappear."   
As the words left his lips Yukito began to shimmer and he transformed into Yue.  
  
Touya stared with mild amazement at the being. He had long flowing hair and deep blue eyes. He was beautiful.  
"I am Yue. Yukito is not aware of his feelings so his subconscious called you back to him."  
Touya did wonder what Yukito feelings towards him were. Touya knew how he felt about Yuki, but what did the snow bunny feel for him?  
"You are aware of what you will lose by giving your power to me?"  
"Yes. But I am also aware of what I would lose if I didn't give you my power. But you must promise me that you will watch over Sakura now that I cannot."   
"There is no need for such a promise. It is already my duty to watch over my new mistress." Touya nodded then in consent and closed his eyes. He could almost feel the power being drained from him. He began drifting to sleep, but before he sank into the darkness he saw his mother's image smiling sweetly at him and Touya knew this was not goodbye for she would live within him forever.   
  
Yukito opened his eyes and stared blankly for a moment. He sat up to be met by the sight of Touya crumpled at the edge of the bed. He got up and lay his friend on the bed. He held Touya's hand while stroking the fingers softly. He knew what his friend had done for him, what he had given up. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did and he thanked Touya with all his heart. Yukito leaned over the dark haired bishounen and gently kissed each eyelid.   
"Sleep my love, and awaken soon."  
  
~*OWARI*~`  
  
Reviews are nice and always appreciated. 


End file.
